The present invention relates to data storage devices, and more particularly, to techniques for storing shingle blocks in a cache memory using a data storage device.
Examples of hard disk drives that write data in overlapping tracks are described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,967,810, to Kasiraj et al., and in U.S. Pat. No. 6,185,063, to Cameron.